Pharmacologic disposition studies in laboratory animals were continued (see previous report) for four agents (chlorozotocin (NSC-178248), spirohydantoin mustard (NSC-172112), 3-deazauridine (NSC-126849) and AMSA (NSC-141549). Studies were initiated for three additional agents in laboratory animals (pyrazalo-imidazole (NSC-51143), aminothiadiazole (NSC-4728) and quinolinium dibromide (NSC-176319). These studies were designed to obtain information that will be of use to clinicians in the design of clinical trials. Such information is essential for a successful clinical evaluation of the agent. A study of the pharmacokinetics of cisdiclorodiamino-platinum (NSC-119875) in humans was initiated in conjunction with Phase II clinical trials, and a special study on the distribution of this agent in the monkey CSF was begun. An in vitro study on the properties of rat liver glucuronyl transferase was performed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cysyk, R. L. and Adamson, R. H.: The Pharmacologic Disposition of Inosine dialydehyde (NSC-118994) in Mice, Rats, Dogs and Monkeys. Cancer Treatment Rep. 60: 555-562, 1976. Plowman, J., Cysyk, R. L. and Adamson, R. H.: The disposition of Coralyne Sulphoacetate in Rodents. Xenobiotica. 6: 281-294, 1976.